<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dont read this by CanadianCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820034">dont read this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat'>CanadianCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: swearing and horrible writing  </p><p>this is just something my friend wanted me to put on ao3</p><p>im gonna cri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dont read this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This man was just...perfect. George couldn't explain it. Everything from his voice to his hair was j-just perfect... George just wanted to to be friends right then and there. Maybe even more then friends? <em>Oh fuck it.</em> He just wanted to marry this guy right here, right now. George had to control himself though, it wouldn't be a polite greeting if he just went up and asked this random dude to get married. He decided to go for the safe, normal option, just go up to him and say hi, saying hi couldn't hurt right? George slowly got up from his seat at the bar and walked over to the man who had just finished speaking with some lady who looked like she just downed 50 bottles of vodka. He cautiously sat down beside the man but before he could say anything he heard someone come up behind him.</p><p>"Hey GeOrGe!!!" he turned around and saw Badboyhalo struggling to stand up straight.  </p><p>"BAD?! What happened???" George quickly got up from his seat just in time to catch Drunkboyhalo.</p><p>"I had some funky apple juice!" Bad giggled then pointed at the guy just sitting there watching George struggle to keep Bad from falling onto the floor, "Is he the one Dream said you were staring at for the past half hour??"</p><p>"I- uh.." <em>Shit</em>, Bad just made him seem like a weirdo. "No, I- um.." <em>What do I even say?</em></p><p>That is when the most perfect thing happened, something that saved that awkward moment from getting anymore awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Drunkboyhalo pulled a glock out of his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>